Uᴎ ᴠᴉᴀᴊᴇ ᴇᴎ ᴀᴜᴛᴏᴃύѕ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Despertó y se mareo en cuanto proceso en dónde estaba. Miro con los ojos entrecerrados junto a ella y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío... Como siempre.


**N/A**— Hola. ¿Qué tal? Yo bien o.O

Disclaimer Dos: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **_No_ me pertenece. Pero me parece que la trama y todo lo que hasta ahora he escrito de esta viñeta sí.

* * *

><p><strong>§<strong>

**Uᴎ ᴠᴉᴀᴊᴇ ᴇᴎ ᴀᴜᴛᴏᴃύѕ**

**§**

* * *

><p>Despertó y se mareo en cuanto proceso en dónde estaba. Miro con los ojos entrecerrados junto a ella y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío... Como siempre.<p>

De alguna manera ella no sabía qué demonios hacia para que nadie se sentase junto a ella, o que permaneciesen sólo unos pocos segundos antes de pararse y permanecer en aquellas posiciones que eran más incomodas que sentados, o directamente se fuesen.

Siempre la dejaban sola. Pero claro, era beneficiante todo aquello porque tenía dos asientos en total para ella sola. Y a pesar de lo extrañada que se encontrase por todos aquellos que se iban corriendo luego de que se sentasen junto a ella, no lo importaba mucho que se diga.

¿Qué acaso roncaba dormida? ¿O tenía un aura demasiado punk?

¿Qué demonios?

Además lo raro de todo esto era que todos eran hombres los que se sentaban a su lado pero luego, como si notasen algo de repente, se marchaban como si nada.

¿Tenía algo en la cara acaso? No, eso no podía ser. Habían veces que hasta estaba bien vestida y seguía pasando lo mismo, así que esa opción estaba más que descartada.

¿Su cabello? No, ese siempre andaba revuelto y corto.

¿Su ropa? Eso no importaba porque hasta cuando andaba formal ellos se iban corriendo.

¿Pero entonces qué?

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta por un comentario de aquellos chicos que estaban sentados a su lado prácticamente hablando entre susurros. Lo oyó de aquel pelinegro de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. Bien de vampiro de la serie que la obligo a ver su amiga Momoko "Crepúsculo". Le dio un escalofrío al recordar todo lo que hizo aquella pelirroja para que viese aquella película donde los principales eran dos esqueletos (se refiere a Bella y Edward) y su amor el unos por el otro. Demasiado_ blanco y negro_ para su gusto.

—_Te apuesto a que la persona que esta junto a mí es hombre..._—susurro aquel vampiro al chico pelirrojo a su lado.

¿Hombre? ¿Por qué alguien diría eso de ella? ¿Acaso se parecía a uno?

Siguió oyendo pensando que oyó mal.

—_¡No! ¡Sabes que lo es! Eso no se vale Butch _—susurro el otro. Ella se mantuvo como que no oía nada mientras el autobús se seguía moviendo y le provocaba otro dolor de cabeza.

Entonces sí escucho bien... ¡Por eso todos se apartaban! Pensaban que era un chico, pero luego cuando se daban cuenta de que debajo de aquellas ropas holgadas existían pechos —y grandes para su mala surte— se iban corriendo todos avergonzado. ¡Con razón todas las víctimas eran hombres puesto que aprecia que a las mujeres ni les interesaba su parte masculina que todos aquellos veían!

Los hombres definitivamente eran unos idiotas. ¡Y tanto tiempo con la duda!

Dejo de pensar cuando mareos y dolores de cabeza le vinieron de repente gracias al autobús. ¡Y todavía que ella era sensible a estas maquinas con ocho ruedotas!

Pero en fin, ella tenía que aclarar las cosas a la próxima vez que alguien del genero masculino se sentase junto a ella.

Y eso paso justo en el momento en que pensó eso...

—Hola _amigo_ —cuando Kaoru vio a chico de ates sentarse junto a ella y llamarle de esa manera —amigo— no pudo evitar ver que se acercaban a su parada, y con cierto gusto salio de su asiento sin prestarle atención a aquel pelinegro, pisándole accidentalmente si pie en el proceso, además de mandarle miradas fulminantes al chico pelirrojo que miraba todo desde el asiento junto a ellos.

Sin más se giro a ver al chico que había pisado:—Por cierto...—dijo ella acercando sus manos por debajo de sus pechos para elevarlos y darle una buena vista a aquel _vampiro _de lo que no había visto ni notado hasta ahora—... _Soy_ una chica.

Y de ahí salto en la siguiente parada bajando lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Más avergonzada y sonrojada que un tomate.

Pero bueno, algo tenía que hacer como la feminista que era en el sentido genérico, y un buen merecido a esa raza de idiotas no iba mal en sus planes. Aunque fue muy vergonzoso mostrar_ esa parte _de ella en todo eso.

En cuanto a los dos chicos del autobús, digamos que el vampiro estaba desmayado y con un derrame nasal mientras el otro imploraba por su mami al ver aquella mirada en aquella _chica_, que pensó —y sigue pensando a pesar de_ los_ que vio— que es un chico.

Sip, a veces las apariencias engañan. _Y mucho..._

**§**

**§Fin§**

**§**


End file.
